Reading to Ginny
by Skell101
Summary: Harry reads The Fault In Our Stars to Ginny, after discovering a shocking thing! Minor Hinny, some spoilers! Please read! Set during the 6th year, but the war has happened, Fred is not dead:)


**Hey! This fanfiction is about Harry reading a famous Muggle book, The fault in our stars, to Ginny, when he discovers something shocking! Please read and review! This is my first fanfiction on this site, so please tell me what you think, thanks! This idea was taken from a book called Fangirl, there's no spoilers for that book at all though. **

**Note: All characters belong to JK Rowling, i own nothing but my ideas! WARNING: Spoilers if you have not read the Fault in our stars! Thanks! Also, minor Hinny, no bad language! **

It was busy at Hogwarts, like it always was. Even though it was spring, it was still very cold, and the air was always chilly. Ginny was doing her owls; and Harry was increasingly worried about her. She had been very stressed lately. Ginny and Harry had grown inseparable after the war, they had lost so many people; Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, Collin and so many more. They depended on each other; they needed each other.

Harry was so glad he was not taking his owls, he remembered the stress so well, he did have his newts next year, but he didn't want to think about now. He already had a lot to worry about.

The dorm was empty; everyone was in the common room or out apart from Harry. He was just sitting on his bed, and thinking for once. Ron was out in Hogsmeade, and Hermione was in library for a change and Ginny was probably studying. He knew she had a test in Muggle studies; she had to read a Muggle book, and then answer questions on it. As far as he knew, she hadn't read it yet, Hermione had been on at her all week to read it, and the test was tomorrow afternoon. He was really worried about her. He was just thinking about where she was when she burst in.

"Have you seen Hermione? I really need to see her," Ginny asked as she sat next him on his bed.

"No Gin, sorry," he replied, and at this Ginny began ringing her hands; a give-away she was nervous.

"I'm sure you'll find her in the library Ginny"

"No, she's not there. I checked," she replied.

"What's up? Are you ok? You seem at little… on edge," Harry asked.

"No. Yes. I don't know. I need to read this book called The Fault in Our Stars for tomorrow and I can't" Ginny said as tears formed in her eyes.

"What do you mean, you can't? All you have to do is read it," Harry puzzled.

" I just… I just can't, the words jumble up and they make no sense….. I'll read the same paragraph hundreds of times. I've…. never read a whole book" she admitted, ashamed. Harry gasped. How could she not of read a book? Mrs Weasley had surely taught her. How did she cope in lessons?

"Really? How have you gone so long… in lessons?" he managed to ask.

"I usually record them and listen over, most of the stuff the professes say is in the test, and I listen to audio books, I guess," Ginny replied.

"So why do you need Hermione?" Harry asked, still stunned.

"She was gonna explain the book, there was no audio online and I just can't read it. I have tried, Harry, really tried… but the words just don't make sense!" She cried in desperation.

"So how will you pass the test? I mean, you can't pass if you've not read the book,"

"I know!" Ginny sniffled, tears running down her face now. Then Harry had a thought.

"Do you have a copy of this book?" he asked.

"Yeah, here," Ginny said, pulling a paperback with a blue cover called The Fault In Our Stars, from behind her back.

Harry turned it over and started to read:

"Despite the tumour-shrinking medical miracle that has bought her a few years, Hazel has never been anything but terminal, her final chapter inscribed upon diagnosis. But when a gorgeous plot twist named Augustus Waters suddenly appears at Cancer Kid Support Group, Hazel's story is about to be completely rewritten,"

"Sounds good," he remarked.

"Yeah, I don't know how I'm going to pass seeing as I've not read it!" Ginny was getting more and more nervous, until Harry finally said:

"How about I read it to you? Its not that long, we could finish it in a few hours,"

There was a pause, and then said, amazed at Harry's kindness "Really. You'd do that for me?"

"Sure, let's start then,"

Harry sipped a glass of water by his bedside, and he began he read;

"Late in the winter of my seventeenth year, my mother decided I was depressed, presumably because I rarely left the house, spent quite a lot of time in bed, read the same book over and over, ate infrequently, and devoted quite a bit of my abundant free time to thinking about death,"

So he read. They laughed and cried, and were amazed by how sad the story was so far. He continued to read until his voice was raspy and he needed a break, he paused.

"Have a rest for a bit now Harry, you look terrible." Ginny whispered

"Ok. Be back in a minute," He rasped

Harry went to the toilet, had a long drink, and made his way back to the dorm. On the way, he saw Ron walking along the corridor.

"Hey Harry, what you up too?" Ron asked, one hand running through his ginger hair.

"Me and-" he started to say, but needed to cough terribly.

"What's wrong with your voice mate?"

"Me and Ginny, we where reading The Fault in our stars… must go… need to finish!" he exclaimed.

When Harry got back, Ginny was curled up on his bed, and Harry joined her, by sitting down and resting his head on Ginny's stomach. Ginny began to run fingers through his hair. They were up to the bit in the hotel room, and Harry had seriously wanted to punch that author.

Harry began to read, his voice barely a whisper;

"He flashed his crooked smile, then said, 'I lit up like a Christmas tree, Hazel Grace. The lining of my chest, my left hip, my liver, everywhere."

For awhile, they lye on the bed and cried, then Harry continued to read, and read, until they had finished the book.

"That… that was amazing! I can't believe John Green killed of Gus! And Isaac! I feel so bad for him!" Ginny said between sobs.

"Yeah, that line 'I lit up like a Christmas tree' that was so sad. And that Venn diagram… that was so funny!" Harry said with a smile.

Just then Hermione walked in, and saw them curled up together with a book in Harry's hands.

"What are you too doing? Ron will kill you if you've you know," Hermione said, very surprised.

"No! Hermione! Harry has just read the whole of this book out loud to me, because I couldn't find you!"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said

"Don't worry Hermione, I enjoyed it!" Harry rasped out, his voice quiet and strained.

"Hmmm. You two get some rest, and we can talk about the book and the test later Ginny" Hermione said, still sorry.

At that Harry closed his eyes, and was almost asleep as soon as he had closed them. This left Ginny trapped, as his head was still on her stomach, so she decided to sleep as well, she was really tried. Just before she fell asleep, she thought 'What's the worse that can happen? I have the hottest boy at Hogwarts on my lap….' And she fell asleep dreaming of a boy with green eyes and black, messy hair.


End file.
